Shadows and love
by mjg43
Summary: Legolas and Tauriel love each other. But Thranduil doesn't want it. Is there anything he can do to seperate them? And if that works, how will Legolas react? And will there ever be a romance between them or will Tauriel listen to Thranduil and stay away from Legolas? Chapter 12: Legolas VS Bolg!
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, yes it's me, with a new story. I was so happy with my story Race against time that I decided to write another one. I'll try to make it as good as my previous story and I hope you enjoy it. First chapter is just a short prologue, nothing more. Next chapter will be a real chapter.**

**Summary: Tauriel tries to heal Kíli in Laketown, but she can't. So she takes him and Legolas back to Mirkwood. Thranduil, because he is angry, banishes Tauriel from Mirkwood. Legolas decides to go after her and together they go to Dol Guldur. Legolas wants a revenge for his brother who was killed by Azog. I know, I'm not good at making summaries.**

**Characters:**

**Legolas: Obviously**

**Tauriel: Obviously**

**Thranduil: Obviously**

**Rílas: Legolas' oldest brother who was banished a long time ago. His name means Leaf crown.**

**Calithil: Legolas' other brother who was killed by Azog when they were captured. His name means moonlight.**

**Bolg: The son of Azog.**

**Hadron: Legolas' best friend who died during the spider attack.**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to make a romance between Legolas and Tauriel, still have to think about that. Shall I do it or not? I hope the story is going to be as long as my other story. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

_Prologue…_

_It was year 2531 of the Third Age. "We have to find shelter!" Arradon shouted. "We can't!" Rûthon protested. "King Thranduil told us not to stop until we arrived at Dol Guldur!"_

_It was true. King Thranduil had ordered them to go to Dol Guldur and see if Legolas was right. Prince Legolas had been feeling a presence in Dol Guldur. He wasn't sure but first he wanted to go there by himself. But Thranduil hadn't allowed him to do that. So that was why he sent two Elves in the direction of Dol Guldur._

_"I'm exhausted," Arradon said. "I know," Rûthon said. "Me too. But we're almost there, look! I can already see Dol Guldur in the distance."_  
_"I know," Arradon said. "We'd better hurry up. I'm sure the king will be angry if we're late back."_

_"Maybe we don't even come back," Rûthon murmured. "What do you mean?" Arradon asked confused. "Haven't you heard a thing of what prince Legolas has said?" Rûthon said. "He told us he had been feeling something. Prince Legolas knows something is wrong in Dol Guldur. He knows something is terribly wrong."_

_"Funny," Arradon said. "If we both die in Dol Guldur and there is nobody to report back to the king." "It's not funny, Arradon!" Rûthon said seriously. "There is a chance we might die. So don't make any jokes about it. Now, let's continue, I want to go back home as soon as possible."_

_A few hours later they arrived at Dol Guldur. They both were still tired and injured. "How's your arm?" Arradon asked worried. "It's fine," Rûthon responded as he looked at it. Blood was everywhere on his arm, he had been stabbed by an Orc arrow before. The forest of Mirkwood was swarming with Orcs lately, but there was nothing the Mirkwood elves could do about it. The Orcs were coming from Dol Guldur and every day they were returning with more of them._

_"Look over there!" Arradon suddenly said. Immediately they hid behind a rock. "Be silence!" Rûthon whispered. There were Orcs coming out of Dol_  
_Guldur. "There are so many!" Arradon whispered. "I know," Rûthon looked at him. "Prince Legolas was right. Something is terribly wrong here."_

_"There must be something in Dol Guldur that sends them here," Rûthon said. "But who? Or what?"_

_"I don't know," Arradon responded. "Let's just hope they don't see us." Rûthon nodded. "Come on, we should get back and find a better shelter. They will find us here immediately."_

_But Arradon shook his head. "No, no," he said. "This is a good place, we can see everything better here."_

_"Look, we should better get back to Mirkwood," Rûthon suggested. ""No, I'm staying here," Arradon said stubbornly. "The King wanted us to report exactly what was happening in Dol Guldur. We are not even in Dol Guldur yet."_

_"Do you really want to go inside? Do you want to die?" Rûthon asked angrily. "If you want to, then fine, stay here. But I have a wife and children. I want to go home, right?"_

_Rûthon desperately wanted to go home, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't just leave Arradon here alone._

_"I wonder what the king will say when you arrive in Mirkwood without me."_

_"This is too dangerous!" Rûthon said. More Orcs were coming towards them now. "They're coming this way!"_

_"There are too many!" Arradon said in shock. "I told you we had to go!" Rûthon said and stood up. "Come on, we have to get away from here!"_

_Arradon nodded and they both started running, armed with their weapons. "Hurry!" Rûthon shouted. "I can't go any faster!" Arradon said and looked behind. "They're coming!"_

_They were right, it was too late. Too dangerous, and the Orcs were with too many. "We're not going to make it," Rûthon shouted to his friend. Suddenly Rûthon felt an intense pain in his leg. He cried out in pain and fell on the ground. "Rûthon!" Arradon shouted._

_But Rûthon gave no response. He was not dead, no, he was just unconscious. Soon after Arradon felt the pain too, but now it was in his arm. He fell down next to his friend. "I'm sorry," he whispered before closing his eyes._

_"What are we going to do with them?" One of the Orc's asked. "Leave them here," another Orc said. "The poison will kill them soon. We can't just let them go back to Mirkwood with their stupid reports." And then they left._

**And, what do you think? Next chapters will be longer, I'm sure about that. Next chapter will be Legolas, Tauriel and Thranduil things. I know, this is actually a boring chapter. Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Spiders!

**Hi everyone. Wow, I'm actually updating on my birthday woohoo! I'm 15 now :) And it's already 22.15 here. Ragtagdude and Teapot of Transformation, thanks for your reviews, they made me really happy :)**

**Here's chapter 1, I hope you enjoy it.**

With a scream Legolas woke up. He sat right up in his bed, trying to slow his breath. He had woken up from a nightmare. He had been having nightmares very often since it had happened. It looked so real. The dream looked so real. But it wasn't. Every night he dreamed the same dream. The dream in which he saw everything that happened a long time ago, when he was just a child.

He climbed out of his bed, still shocked of the nightmare. He then realized he had to go on patrol today. Quickly he got dressed and took his weapons. As soon as he got downstairs he met his father.

"Legolas," Thranduil said. "Why such the haste?"

"I'm already late, ada," Legolas responded. "Shouldn't you eat breakfast first?" Thranduil asked. Legolas shook his head. "No thank you, ada," he responded. "I'm not hungry."

Thranduil looked at his youngest son. "You've had a nightmare again, didn't you?"

Legolas nodded. "Don't worry about it, ada," he said. "Have you seen Tauriel?"

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, she's already outside," he responded. "Alright, then I have to hurry," Legolas said and started walking away.  
"Legolas, wait," Thranduil said. Legolas stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Be careful, my son."

Legolas smiled. His father was always too worried about him. He was always scared that something might happen to him. Well, there was a big chance he would get injured by spiders, or orcs. But that was the risk he had to take.

A few minutes later he arrived outside. "There you are," Tauriel said and noticed how tired Legolas looked. "Are you alright?" she asked worried.  
Legolas nodded. "I'm fine," he responded. "I'm sorry I'm late." "Don't worry about it," Tauriel said. "We wouldn't have left without you." Legolas smiled.  
Today was a rainy day. Soon Legolas, Tauriel and the rest of the Guard found themselves in the dark forest, filled with spiders, Orcs and other foul things. It had been raining for one week now and it was very cold.

"I hope this stupid rain is going to end soon," Legolas said to Tauriel who nodded. "I know," she said. "That would be nice, but I prefer to get rid of all these horrible spiders!"

Thranduil had sent the Guard to the forest to kill the spiders. The spiders were increasing in number. Every day there were coming more of them. Fortunately the Elves who were in the Guard were skilled fighters. But still they were a lot of Elves who died. There were not only spiders they had to fight, they also had to watch out for Orcs. The Orcs didn't come into the forest often, but sometimes they did. They came all the way from Dol Guldur, an old abandoned fortress. A long time ago the fortress had been part of the kingdom of Legolas' grandfather, Oropher. When the darkness of Dol Guldur spread over the wood, Thranduil moved his people from the north to Mirkwood.

Dol Guldur was a dangerous place, although, that was what Thranduil always told his son. Thranduil had been there before, a long time ago. The fortress, indeed, was always thought abandoned. But now, more Orcs were coming from Dol Guldur almost every day. One time Legolas had asked his father if he could go to Dol Guldur to see if something was happening there, but his father didn't allow him and they ended up in a big argument.

_Flashback_

_"Ada, why not?" Legolas asked. "Because I don't want you to!" Thranduil said angrily. "You are not going to Dol Guldur!"_

_"But the Orcs are increasing in number," Legolas tried to stay calm. "And all I want to know is why. I want to know what's happening in Dol Guldur."_

_"I said you're not going!" Thranduil shouted. "I don't want to lose my other son too."_

_Legolas was silent. Why did his father talk of Calithil? His brother had been dead now for a few years, and his father never talked of him. And Legolas didn't talk of him either._

_"Ada," Legolas said, feeling sad as he thought back of his brother. "I'm sorry, Legolas," Thranduil apologised. "I shouldn't have said that."_

_Tears were forming in Legolas eyes. He had been there when his brother was captured. He was there when his mother was killed. Legolas was still having nightmares every night, but never talked about them._

_"Ada, please," Legolas said. "I need to go." "Didn't you listen to me?" Thranduil was angry again. "You are not going! Why is it you who wants to go? I can send someone else!"_

_"Alright, ada," Legolas said. "If you want to send someone else, then just do that."_

_And so he did. Thranduil sent two Elves, Rûthon and Arradon, to Dol Guldur to find more information about the fortress. They had waited for days, for weeks, for months, years, but they had never returned._

_"You know, Legolas," Thranduil said one day. "Do you understand now why I didn't send you to Dol Guldur?" Legolas nodded in silence. "They still haven't returned," Thranduil said. "And don't say you could have done it better."_

_Legolas shook his head. "But I thought the fortress was abandoned," he said. "So now it seems like it isn't." "Maybe those Elves hadn't even reached Dol Guldur before they were killed. Maybe they were killed by spiders," Thranduil said trying to get his son rid of the idea that the fortress wasn't abandoned anymore._

_"Ada, those Elves were skilled warriors. And the Guard and I accompanied them. I don't think they were just killed by spiders."_

_"Enough, Legolas," Thranduil said. "I don't want to hear anything more of this!"_

_End flashback_

Still Legolas wanted to go to Dol Guldur. He knew nobody wanted to go with him, and it would be dangerous to go alone. He sighed and looked up at the sky as he heard the thunder.

Legolas walked towards his good friend Hadron. "How are you?" he asked. "Tired," his friend responded. "I'm just getting sick of this weather!"

Legolas laughed. "Me too," he responded. "I just wish the sun could shine again." "I hear Orcs," Hadron suddenly said.

"I know," Legolas responded. "They're close. Very close."

"Orcs!" Tauriel shouted. The rest of the Guard looked up in shock. Legolas grabbed his bow immediately. The first Orcs started approaching from behind.

"They are more of them than yesterday!" Legolas noticed. "Legolas, behind you!" Tauriel shouted and shot an arrow at the spider who almost attacked Legolas.

Legolas turned around just on time to see the spider and avoid the attack. "Thanks!" Legolas said. "You're welcome," Tauriel continued fighting.

The spiders were increasing in number. Soon after they were surrounded by both Orcs and spiders. Suddenly Legolas heard someone crying out in pain. In shock he turned around, he recognized the voice.

"Hadron!" Legolas shouted. He tried to reach his friend, but the Orcs were with too many. Legolas saw an arrow in his chest. "No!" Legolas shouted and tried to kill all the Orcs with his knife. But there were too many.

By the time he finally reached his friend, he looked almost dead. Legolas picked up his body and hurried away from the fight. "Don't worry, Had," Legolas said. "You're going to be fine!"

Away from the battle, Legolas laid him down on the ground. Hadron started to cough, blood coming out of his mouth. Legolas felt tears on his own face. He didn't want to cry, not right now.

"Come on, Hadron," Legolas said as he carefully pulled the arrow out of his chest. His friend cried out in agony and pain. "I'm so sorry!" Legolas sobbed. He didn't want to lose his friend, he couldn't lose him.

"No, I'm sorry, Las," Hadron whispered. "No!" Legolas shouted. "Don't die, Hadron! Please! Just hang on a little longer!"

"I wish I could spend more time with you, mellon nin," Hadron whispered. "You have been my greatest friend in my life, Las. Don't worry, you'll be fine." And then he closed his eyes.

Legolas started crying. "No, Hadron!" he said, tears falling down his face. "You can't be dead! Please!" He buried his face in his friend's clothes.

After a while he felt a hand on his shoulder, but didn't look up. "Legolas?" Tauriel's voice sounded concerned. "Legolas?"

"He c-can't be dead," Legolas whispered. Tauriel pulled an arm around him. "Legolas, we need to get away from this place," she said. "No," Legolas whispered. "Please."

"Legolas, the Orcs are returning with more! You can't stay here!" Legolas realised what she said and slowly stood up. Tauriel looked at him, concerned. "I could have saved him," Legolas said.

"No, you couldn't!" Tauriel said. "Now, come on, let's go!" Legolas looked at some other Elves who picked up all the dead bodies. He looked at his friend one last time when he felt a pain in his shoulder.

He cried out in pain and fell on his knees. He heard another cry and knew it had been a spider. Tauriel had shot the spider in its head with her arrow.

Legolas looked at his bleeding shoulder. "Legolas!" Tauriel hurried towards him and knelt down beside him. "Don't worry, mellon nin," she said in shock. The spider's leg was still in Legolas' shoulder. Tauriel carefully cut it off. "Ok," she said. "I'm only going to get it out of your shoulder."

Legolas looked at her in shock. This really was going to hurt. "One, two…" Legolas cried out in pain again and now he fell on the ground. "Legolas!" He could hear Tauriel's voice far away. "Don't close your eyes! You have to stay awake!"

But Legolas couldn't stay awake any longer and closed his eyes.

**And, what do you think of it? Is it good or bad? Please review and tell me what you think of it... **


	3. Chapter 3: Healing

**Hi everyone, I've had a very busy week. I had an important exam (hope the results are good, I'll get my result this morning) and tomorrow I'm going to Disneyland! :) Thanks for the reviews (5 already) I hope you like the next chapter!**

When Legolas woke up, he found himself laying in a bed. He looked around and tried to sit up. "Just lie down, ion nin," a voice said. Legolas looked up at his father who was sitting next to him in a chair.

"Ada," Legolas said weakly. "Careful, Legolas," Thranduil said. "You have lost a lot of blood."

Legolas tried to remembered what happened. "Ada?" he asked again. "Do you remember what happened?" Thranduil asked.

"I think so," Legolas responded. "I talked with the healers you know what happens with spider poison," Thranduil said. Yes, Legolas knew what happened with spider poison. First you feel very tired, then you start feeling sick, then you have a headache, then you start convulsing, vomiting and coughing blood, then you will fall asleep and the next day is exactly the same. On the third day everything ends if you have the antidote.

"Here," Thranduil gave him a glass of water and put something in it. "What is it?" Legolas asked. "The antidote of course," Thranduil responded. "Just drink it."

Legolas carefully drank the liquid and it tasted disgusting. "It's disgusting," he said. Thranduil smiled. "I know that," he said. "Do you have any more injuries?"

Legolas shook his head. "No," he responded. "Ada, where is Tauriel?" "You should try to sleep, ion nin," Thranduil said not wanting to talk about Tauriel. "Where is she?" Legolas asked.

"Legolas, just sleep," Thranduil said. "Do you stay here?" Legolas asked. He nodded. "Yes," he responded. "If you want me to stay then I will. Just try to sleep."

Legolas nodded and closed his eyes. Soon they were open again. "I don't think I can sleep," he said. "You haven't tried yet," Thranduil said. Legolas looked around the room. He was in his own room. The room he and his brother Calithil had always shared.

Legolas really didn't feel like sleeping. He wanted to go to Tauriel, he just wanted to see her. "Legolas, please," Thranduil said. "Or do you want me to give you some sleeping herbs?"

Legolas sighed. "Fine," he said. "I'll try it again." Thranduil smiled. "That's good," he said and watched his son closing his eyes again.

Suddenly the door opened and someone ran in. "Tauriel!" Thranduil said angrily. "Do you never knock on the door before entering?" "I'm sorry my lord!" Tauriel said. "I just wanted to see Legolas."

"Leave," Thranduil said. "But my lord," Tauriel protested. "I said leave!" Thranduil said. "I don't want you to be here with him. He needs to rest."

Tauriel didn't listen to him and looked at Legolas. "Legolas, I'm so sorry!" she said. "I know it's all my fault!"

"Tauriel," Legolas said weakly. "Leave!" Thranduil said again and she did. Quickly Tauriel left the room without another word. "Why did you do that?" Legolas asked confused.

"I don't want to see her with you," Thranduil said. "You're blaming her for my injury?" Legolas asked. "I didn't say that," Thranduil responded. "But it's true, isn't it?" Legolas asked.

"I only want you to rest, ion nin," Thranduil said. "That's all." "Can I see Tauriel tomorrow?" Legolas asked.

"No," Thranduil responded. Legolas sighed and closed his eyes. He decided to ask his father tomorrow again. He didn't understand. Why didn't his father want him to see Tauriel? And how could he blame her for this? This all wasn't her fault, it was his own stupid fault. Then he realized how tired he felt, probably of the spiders poison. Quickly he was asleep.

A few hours later, around 10 o'clock, Legolas woke up again. "Good evening, Legolas," Thranduil said. "You're still here?" Legolas asked. "Of course," Thranduil said. "I'm not leaving you alone now."

"Hannon le, ada," Legolas said. "Do you want to eat something?" Thranduil asked. Legolas shook his head. "No, thank you, ada," he responded. "I'm not feeling very well."

"I know," Thranduil said. "But I still want you to eat, you need it." Legolas shook his head again. "Please, ada," he said. "I can't eat now." "Fine," Thranduil said. "As you want, but you eat something tomorrow. I make sure of that."

Legolas smiled. He really hoped his father was going to forget about that. Suddenly he felt something in his stomach. "Ada!" He started to feel sick and vomited. "Legolas!" Thranduil said in shock. Blood was dripping out of his son's mouth.

"Ada!" Legolas started to panic as he vomited again, removing everything he had eaten yesterday. Thranduil wrapped his arms around his son. "O, Legolas!" he whispered. "Please."

"Ada." He continued coughing, Thranduil's clothes were covered with blood now too. Thranduil stood up. "W-Where are you going?" Legolas asked worried. "I'm going to get a healer!" Thranduil said. "No!" Legolas coughed again.

"Legolas, this is not good!" Thranduil said. "They can't help me now," Legolas couldn't stop coughing.

Thranduil hurried back to his son and held him tight. "You're going to be fine, Legolas," Thranduil whispered. "You're going to be fine."

Legolas had tears now on his face because of the pain. Thranduil carefully wiped them away. "Don't be afraid, my son," he whispered.

"Hurts," was the only thing Legolas could say. "I know," Thranduil said. "But the pain will end soon, just hang on for a little longer please."

Legolas nodded. "Just try to rest a little." Legolas leant his head against his father and closed his eyes. He felt so sick, but there was nothing that could be done about that now. The only thing he wanted was no more pain. He wished this had never happened.

Legolas felt two arms around him again. "Ada?" "I'm right here," Thranduil whispered. "Just close your eyes."

And Legolas did. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, which was not very easy, because of the pain.

When Legolas woke up he noticed his father had fallen asleep. He smiled as he heard him snoring. He looked around and noticed is was already day. The guard was going to leave soon.

He thought of Tauriel. He wanted to see her, he wanted so see if she was fine, but his father didn't allow him. And now, his father was sleeping, so he could easily go to her.

Legolas slowly sat up in his bed, which hurt a little. He carefully stepped out of the bed and grabbed some clothes. He looked at his shoulder, the bandages were still coloured red because of all the blood. He tried not to feel sick again when he saw all the blood and started walking towards the door, very slowly, trying not to wake his father.

He walked down the corridor and now he realized how tired he was. He was still feeling sick, but he didn't care about it. The training place of the guard was outside, so it took him a while before he finally arrived there.

He searched for Tauriel. "My lord, why are you here?" A voice said. Legolas looked around and saw one of the Elves approaching him. "Where is Tauriel?" he asked.

The Elf shrugged. "I don't know, probably there," he pointed in the distance. "Thank you," Legolas said and started to walk. And yes, there he could see her. She was very easy to recognize with her red hair. Legolas smiled and approached her.

"Tauriel," Legolas said. Tauriel turned around. "Legolas!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" "I came to find you," Legolas said. "Why?" Tauriel asked. "You're not healed yet, you should be in your bed."

Legolas looked at her. She looked exhausted and sad. "You look sad," he noticed. "Don't worry about me," Tauriel said. ""How are you?"

"I'm feeling better now," Legolas said. "After a long night of feeling sick and ada watching over me as if I were an elfling."

"I'm sorry," Tauriel said. "Tauriel, it wasn't your fault," Legolas said. "It was!" Tauriel said. "I could have protected you!"

"You couldn't!" Legolas said. "It's my duty to protect you," she said. "And I failed doing that."

"Tauriel, just listen to me," Legolas said. "I don't want you to blame yourself for this. You're my friend, I forgive you and you don't have to worry about this. It's just a normal injury."

"Do you call this a normal injury?" Tauriel asked. "Legolas, you could have died!" "I'm still alive," Legolas said.

A tear fell down her face. "What's wrong?" Legolas asked and wiped it away. "Your father," she said. "He blames me for this."

"He doesn't," Legolas said. "He is just angry because I got injured and he thought I died. He didn't want to lose another son."

"He still thinks it's my fault," Tauriel said. "Even if my father blames you, he will forgive you," Legolas said. "Don't worry about that."

"Legolas, you need to go back to your room," Tauriel said, changing the subject. "Why?" Legolas asked. "You need to heal and I want you to be better soon because it's really boring here without you."

Legolas smiled and together they started to walk back to the palace. When they came there, Legolas noticed his father had left. "Where could he be?" Legolas wondered. "He's probably looking for you," Tauriel grinned. "I told you that you could better stay in your room."

Legolas lay down in his bed. "Try to get some more rest," Tauriel said. "I'll stay with you, alright?"

He nodded. "Alright," he said and yawned. Tauriel smiled as she watched him sleeping.

**Did you like it or not? Please review**


	4. Chapter 4: The feast

**Hi everyone, here's the new chapter! Thanks for the reviews, 8 already! Thanks a lot for that, enjoy the new chapter**

The next day Legolas woke up again. He looked around in his room and saw his father sitting next to him. "Ada?" he asked weakly. With a sigh Thranduil looked at him.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Legolas," he started.

"I'm sorry, ada!" Legolas said. "I told you to stay in bed, remember?" Thranduil said angrily. "I told you I'm sorry," Legolas said. "I just wanted to see her, that's all."

"And I told you I didn't want her to be with you!" Thranduil said. "How do you feel, ion nin?"

"Worse than yesterday," Legolas responded and closed his eyes. "Do you have much pain?" Thranduil asked worried.

"Headache," Legolas responded and grabbed his head. "I'm going to get some herbs that will help you," Thranduil said and started walking away.

Legolas stared at the other side of the room. The side where Calithil always slept. But not anymore. Legolas lay down again on his bed trying not to think of his headache.

A few minutes later Thranduil arrived with some herbs. "Tomorrow there's a feast," Thranduil told him. "Why?" Legolas asked surprised. "To celebrate our victory of today, "Thranduil responded.

"What victory?" Legolas asked. "Hadron died. There is no victory."

Thranduil sighed. "The Elves need to relax. I want to give them one special night. Like you told me before, they can't continue fighting every day like this."

Legolas nodded. "I'm not sure if you can come," Thranduil continued. "Don't worry about me, ada," Legolas said. "I'll try to come."

"Shall I leave you alone now?" Thranduil asked. Legolas nodded. "Just get some rest, alright?" Legolas nodded again and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow there was going to be a feast. It was not that he didn't like feast, he always enjoyed them. The problem was that he still felt sick. He didn't know if it was wise to go. But he tried not to think of that and quickly, despite of the big headache, he fell asleep.

The next day Legolas felt much better. Much better than yesterday and the day before. He climbed out of the bed and got dressed quickly. He started walking outside when he found his father.

"You're awake early," Thranduil noticed. "I know," Legolas said. "Where are you going?" Thranduil asked.

"Outside, to the Guard," Legolas responded. "Are you sure?" Thranduil asked. "Does your shoulder still hurt?"

Legolas shook his head. "Only a little," he responded. "Then you shouldn't go," Thranduil said. "Ada, please," Legolas said. "I can take care of myself now."

"You can go tomorrow," Thranduil said strictly. Legolas sighed. "Fine," he said and walked away back to his room.

Later that day Legolas met Tauriel again. She immediately hurried towards them. "Did you father allow you to leave your room finally?" she asked with a grin. "Yes," Legolas said with a smile. "Have you heard there is a feast tonight?"

She nodded. "So?" she asked. "Are you coming tonight?" Legolas asked. He really hoped she would say yes. But unfortunately she didn't.

"I don't think so," Tauriel responded. "Why not?" Legolas asked, trying not to sound very disappointed. "I don't know," she responded. "I just don't like feasts a lot."

"Well, why don't you like it?" Legolas tried to convince her. "The feast will be very nice, I can assure you. Everyone is coming. You should come to, we're celebrating victory."

"I don't know, Legolas," Tauriel said. "I'll just have to think about it." And then she walked away. Legolas sighed. He really hoped she would come. He and Tauriel were very good friends. And Legolas really loved her. He would love to see her on the feast, but now it seemed like she wasn't coming.

Later in the evening the feast was about to begin. Legolas sat next to his father, watching everyone on the feast. "Are you alright, Legolas?" Thranduil asked. "I'm fine, ada," Legolas responded. "Are you sure?" Thranduil asked.

"Ada, have you seen Tauriel?" Legolas asked. "Tauriel?" Thranduil asked. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know."

"I haven't seen her yet, would she come too?"

"I don't know," Legolas responded and looked down. Suddenly he saw her. Tauriel walked into the big room. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her beautiful red hair, and she wore a light green dress. She looked amazing.

"There she is," Thranduil told Legolas. "I know," Legolas said. "Legolas?" Evellon, another friend of Legolas said. "Yes?" Legolas asked.

"You should go to her," Evellon said. Legolas looked at him. "Come on," Evellon continued. "I think she only came here for you."

Legolas nodded shyly and started walking towards her. Was it true what Evellon said? Was Tauriel only coming for him? He didn't know.

"Tauriel," Legolas said as he approached her. "Legolas," she said shyly. For a moment Legolas didn't know what to say. "You look absolutely beautiful," he said shyly.

"Are you serious?" Tauriel asked, she sounded like she didn't believe him. Legolas nodded. "I'm really serious," he said with a smile. Tauriel stared in his blue eyes. "Well, thank you then," she said. "You always look beautiful," Legolas added.

"Do you think so?" Tauriel asked. "Yes," Legolas responded as he took her hand. "Your father is looking at us," she said.

"So?" Legolas asked. "He doesn't look happy," Tauriel noticed. "I don't mind," Legolas said. "Staring at people is not forbidden."

Tauriel sighed. "He doesn't want me to be with you," she said. "No, don't even think of that," Legolas said. "Shall we go outside?"

Tauriel nodded and followed Legolas towards the garden. There they sat down on a small bench. "It's a beautiful night," Tauriel said as she looked up into the sky.

"Just like you," Legolas said. Tauriel smiled. "Why are you saying this all?" she asked confused. "Don't you like it?" Legolas asked, sounding a little disappointed. "I really like it," Tauriel responded. "It's just, I'm not used to it"

"It's just that what?"

"I can't love you."

"Why not?" Legolas asked confused. "Legolas, what if your father finds out?" Tauriel asked and stood up.

"I don't care about my father, he can't choose for me whom I love," Legolas said.

"Legolas, it's not going to work, I really love you, but I think it's better we should just stay friends." Then she walked away.

Legolas sighed. Why on earth did he try to kiss her? He felt so stupid, he shouldn't have done it. He sat there for a few minutes before he walked back inside. He met his father there who was looking for him.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "Outside," Legolas said and tried to walk away from him. "Why?"

"I was with Tauriel, nothing more," Legolas said. "Can I go now?"

"What were you two doing there?" Thranduil asked.

"It's not what you think," Legolas said. "And it's not important."

"It is important," Thranduil said. "I want to know."

"I kissed her, that's all," Legolas said. "You did what?" Thranduil said.

"You heard me," Legolas said and walked away. "Don't go," Thranduil said. "Why?"

"What do you think?" Legolas asked. "But you can be happy now, she didn't want to." And then he walked away.

He walked back to his room. He was so disappointed. He walked through the corridor when he heard a familiar voice.

8h ago"I don't know, Lorneth," it was Tauriel's voice, she was talking with one of her friends.

"Don't you love him then?" Lorneth asked.

"I love him, Lor," Tauriel said. Legolas listened carefully. "I love him so much, I just don't know if I can love him."

Legolas stared at the door. Was she really saying this?

"You should go to him," Lorneth said. "Tell him how much you love him."

It was silence for a moment. "His father won't allow it," Tauriel said.

"Don't worry about that," Lorneth said. "If you really love him, you should go to him."

"I love him so much," Tauriel said. "And for such a long time. But a part of me tells me it is better not to love him. Something tells me it is better to stay friends."

"Why not?" Lorneth asked. "I don't know," Tauriel responded. "I really don't know."

**I didn't know what to write in this chapter so sorry if it was not good.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting

**Hi everyone, here's the new chapter! it's a flashback and Legolas is here something like 15-16 years old. Enjoy!**

_Flashback_

_They were walking outside, Legolas and the rest of the Guard. It was a normal day today, for the rest of the week nothing special had happened._

_"The king said we have to be careful today," one of the Elves said. Legolas nodded. "I know," he said. "But that's normal, remember we always have to be careful."  
"Yes, I know," the Elf said with a smile. "But Thranduil said today could be dangerous."_

_"Of course," Legolas said. "We haven't seen Orcs here for a whole week, that's very long. Indeed, we should be careful."_

_They walked in silence for two more hours until they heard a scream. "Who is that?" Legolas heard someone shouting. "I don't know," he responded softly and stared at the direction the voice was calling._

_He started running towards the voice, followed by the others. Legolas stopped running when he saw someone, surrounded by Orcs. He pointed his bow at the Orcs and started shooting. "Be careful," one of the Elves whispered to him._

_"I know," Legolas said. Meanwhile the Orcs had noticed them and started approaching them. It was too dangerous and too difficult to use his bow now so instead he started using his knives. The Orcs were with many, but there were more Elves. They could easily win this._

_"Someone take that girl!" He heard an Elf shouting. Legolas looked at the person again. They were right. It was a little girl, and she looked very young. Legolas ran towards her, killing some more Orcs on his way._

_He keeled down next to the girl and took her hands. The girl had tears on her face. "Come on," Legolas whispered. "We have to leave. Hurry."_

_The girl stared at him. "Ada, nana," she whispered. "Do you know where they are?" Legolas asked. She shook her head. "I promise you, we'll try to find them later," Legolas said. "But I'll take you away from here now, alright?"_

_The girl nodded and together they started running as fast as they could. "Legolas, run!" One of the Elves shouted. "Hurry!"_

_After a while Legolas looked around and saw there was no Orc following them. Legolas stood still for a moment. "Are you alright?" he asked. The girl nodded. "Where are we going?" she asked._

_"The Mirkwood palace," Legolas responded. He looked at her again. She didn't look so young anymore, probably somewhere around 13 human years, while he was 16 years._

_"Can you still walk?" Legolas asked worried. The girl nodded. "Come on then," he said. "It's not far anymore, we're almost there."_

_They continued running for half an hour until Legolas heard a noise. They stood still. The girl looked at him in shock. "What's that?" she asked._

_Legolas said nothing but looked around. "Hide," he whispered. "What?" the girl asked confused. "In that tree!" Legolas pointed at a large tree next to them. "Why?" she asked. "Just do so," Legolas said and grabbed his knifes. He looked in front of him and saw a huge spider coming his way._

_He gestured to the girl. She nodded and climbed in the tree as fast as she could. Meanwhile Legolas was facing the spider. He pointed his knife at it, disappointed that he couldn't use his bow now._

_He slashed his knife at the spider, but the spider avoided it. The spider jumped towards Legolas, pushing him on the ground. Legolas tried to escape, but that was not easy._

_"No!" he heard the girl screaming. The spider stabbed Legolas' arm, throwing away his knife. Blood was staining his clothes immediately. He tried not to cry out in pain, but couldn't stop himself._

_But now he had no weapons. The spider lunged at Legolas, who quickly moved aside, trying to reach his weapon._

_He tried to reach it, but his arm was just a little too short for it. The spider lunged for him again but this time Legolas was able to reach his knife. He grabbed his knife and slashed the spider's throat with it. It fell on the ground, and it immediately died._

_Legolas sat up on the ground and looked at the girl. She carefully climbed down the tree and ran towards him. "Are you alright?" she asked. Legolas nodded. "I'm fine," he responded and stood up. "Come on, we should get moving, I can hear the Orcs are still very close."_

_"Are we almost there?" the girl asked. Legolas nodded. "Almost," he responded. "Just one more hour and then we arrive."_

_And yes, one hour later, they arrived at the palace. Legolas felt very tired after that fight with the spider. He sighed and knew he could rest soon. "You see, it's here," Legolas said._

_The girl smiled and looked around. She had never really seen the palace before. "It's so big," she said. Legolas nodded. "What if we get lost?"_

_"Don't worry," Legolas said. "We won't get lost, I'll make sure of that."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Really sure."_

_They started walking into the palace, where Legolas met his father. "Ada," Legolas said. "Ion nin," Thranduil said. "Who is that?" He pointed at the girl._

_"She was attacked by Orcs," Legolas told him. "We found her in the forest."_

_"And what was she doing there?" Thranduil asked. "I don't know," Legolas responded. "But I think she needs to see a healer. And she needs rest."_

_"What of the rest of the Guard?"_

_"As I told you before, we were attacked by Orcs," Legolas responded. "And they're still fighting the Orcs."_

_"And you left them alone?" Thranduil sounded angry._

_Legolas nodded. "I needed to save her," he said. "I couldn't just leave her alone there in the forest."_

_"Someone else could have done that," Thranduil said._

_It was silence for a moment. "Are you injured?" Thranduil asked after a while. Legolas shook his head. "No, ada," he lied. "I'm not injured, I'm fine. Just tired."_

_"Then get some sleep," Thranduil said as he walked away. "Ada?" Legolas asked. "Not now, Legolas," Thranduil responded without looking at him. "I have some things to do. I'll speak with you later."_

_Legolas sighed and looked at the girl. "Come on," he said. "Let's get you to a healer." They started walking. "Who was that?" she asked._

_"My father," Legolas responded. "He didn't seem very nice," she said. Legolas smiled. "Well, he can be very nice sometimes," he said. "Or not," he added._

_A few minutes later they arrived at the healing halls. "My lord!" One of the healers hurried towards him. "What happened? Are you injured?"_

_Legolas shook his head. "No, it's not me this time," he responded. "Who is that?" The healer pointed at the girl._

_"Just have a look at her, that's all," Legolas said. "I want to know if she's injured. And after that I think she just needs to rest."_

_The healer nodded. "And are you injured, my lord?" He asked. Legolas shook his head. "I'm not injured," he responded. The girl sat down on a bed, tired._

_"Just a moment and then you can sleep," Legolas assured her. She nodded and waited for the healers to finish. "I think she's fine, my lord," the healer said. "You were right, all she needs is some rest." And then he walked away._

_"You're injured," she pointed at Legolas' arm which was bleeding heavily. "It's fine," Legolas said. "Don't worry about it." But the girl grabbed some bandages and carefully wrapped it around Legolas' arm._

_"Thank you," Legolas said. "You're welcome…," she said. "I don't even know your name."_

_"I'm Legolas, son of Thranduil," Legolas responded. "And yours?"_

_"I'm Tauriel."_

_End flashback_

See you at the next chapter:)


	6. Chapter 6: Dwarves in Mirkwood

**Good morning everyone! Here's the next chapter. I finally have the dvd Desolation of Smaug I'm so happy now! Next week I have a two-weeks holiday next week. So I'll try to update more in the holiday. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter, have to go to school now, it takes me 45 on my bike. Please review :)**

The next day Legolas went on patrol again. He saw Tauriel, but said nothing to her. He didn't want to talk to her for now. "Legolas?" Tauriel came towards him. "How are you?"

Legolas said nothing. "Legolas?" Tauriel asked again. "What?" Legolas said. Tauriel sighed. Something was wrong with him, she knew it. But if he wouldn't tell him, she couldn't help him.

Legolas, completely healed from the poison, was looking forward to going on patrol again. But now after what happened with Tauriel, he didn't look forward to it anymore.

He looked around when he suddenly heard something. "Spiders," Legolas said. Tauriel nodded and grabbed her bow. So did Legolas. But he didn't know there were other creatures besides spiders.

Legolas hid himself in the bushes, looking at the spiders. His feeling was right, there were more than just spiders. Dwarves…

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf!" Legolas said as he pointed his bow at the company of Dwarfs. "It would be my pleasure."

Suddenly all the Dwarfs looked up when they heard a scream. "Kíli!" Fíli shouted. Kíli lay on the ground, attacked by a spider, trying to fight it without any weapons. Then a she-elf jumped out of the bushes, pointing her bow at the spider who was attacking Kíli and killed it. Immediately another one came.

"Throw me a weapon, quickly!" Kíli shouted in panic. Tauriel didn't turn around. "If you think I'm giving you a weapon, Dwarf, you're mistaken!" She stood up and killed the last spider. Then she looked at Kíli.

"Search them," Legolas said and he walked towards the first Dwarf, Gloín. "Hey, give it back, that's private!" Gloín said angrily. "What is this?" Legolas asked. "Your brother?"

"That's my wife!" Gloín said. "And who is this horrid creature?" Legolas asked again. "A goblin mutant?" "That's my wee lad, Gimli," Gloín responded.

Legolas tried not to laugh and Tauriel could see it. She smiled as she continued to search the rest of the Dwarfs.

"Are the spiders dead?" Legolas asked and walked towards Tauriel. "Yes," Tauriel responded. "But more will come. They're growing bolder." One of the Elves handed a sword to Legolas.

"This is an ancient Elvish blade," Legolas said as he looked at the weapon. "Forged by my kin." He turned towards Thorin. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"It was given to me," Thorin responded. Legolas pointed the sword at Thorin. "Not just a thief, but a liar as well," he said. Then he shouted something in Elvish and the company started to walk, followed by the Elves.

It took them a few minutes before they arrived at the palace. Tauriel tried to stay close to Legolas, but she knew she had to stay close to the Dwarves to make sure they wouldn't escape.

"Close the gate," Legolas said once they arrived at the palace. A few minutes later they arrived at the cells. The other Elves grabbed the Dwarfs and put them in the cells. Tauriel walked past the cell of Kíli.

"Aren't you going to search me?" Kíli asked. "I could have anything down my trousers." "Or nothing," Tauriel said and walked away.

Legolas came towards her. "Why does the Dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?" he asked. "Who can say," Tauriel said. "He's quite tall for a Dwarf. Do you not think?" "Taller than some," Legolas agreed. "But no less ugly."

Tauriel sighed and walked away. She knew where she was going. She was going to King Thranduil to report about the spiders.

Legolas looked at the Dwarves. Why were they here? He didn't know, he decided to ask his father.

"Ada," Legolas said as he walked into his father's room. "Legolas," Thranduil said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, ada," Legolas responded. "Did anything special happen today?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas looked at his father. "We captured some Dwarves while they were attacked by spiders," he responded.

"Dwarves?" Thranduil asked. "In Mirkwood?" Legolas nodded. "Ada, do you know why they are here?"

Thranduil shook his head. "Are they in their cells right now?" Legolas nodded. "Tauriel and I put them in their cells a moment ago."

"Alright," Thranduil said. "Anything else?"

Legolas shook his head and turned around to walk away but his father stopped him. "Legolas, wait," he said. Legolas turned around. "Yes, ada?" he asked.

"How about Tauriel?"

"What about her?"

"You two spend much time together," Thranduil said. "But not since yesterday. Did something happen?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, ada," he said. He hesitated. "You have to know that she is not just a lowly Silvan elf. She fought well today." And then he walked away.

"I know you're there," Thranduil said later. "Why do you linger in the shadows?"

"I was coming to report to you, my lord," Tauriel said and started walking towards the king. "I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed," Thranduil said.

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord," Tauriel said. "But more spiders keep coming up from the South. They are coming from Dol Guldur, if we can kill them there, we…"

"That fortress lies beyond our borders," Thranduil said. "I have told Legolas many times of this, but he won't listen. And now you don't listen to me as well?"

Nobody is going to Dol Guldur. We can't have another war right now. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task, and you know that."

"If we drive them off, what then?" Tauriel asked. "Will they not stray to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern," Thranduil said.

Tauriel started walking away. "Legolas said you fought well today," Thranduil suddenly said. Tauriel turned around, surprised, and smiled. "He has grown very fond of you."

"I know that, my lord," she said. "I think he sees you more than a captain of the guard," Thranduil said. Tauriel looked at him. "I do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a normal Silvan Elf," she said.

"No you're right," Thranduil said. "I would not. Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope when there is none."

Tauriel nodded and walked away. She made her way towards the training field, where she saw Legolas. He approached her. "Tauriel," he said. "Legolas," Tauriel said, surprised that he wanted to talk to her again.

"I'm sorry," Legolas said. "I shouldn't have acted to you like this." "It's alright," Tauriel said. "Don't be sorry."

"I wonder why the Dwarves are here," Legolas said. Tauriel nodded. "So do I. Do you think your father will keep them in their cells here forever?"

Legolas shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "That depends on his mood." Tauriel knew he was right. Thranduil's mood could change very suddenly. Sometimes he could be very happy, but sometimes very angry.

Legolas grabbed his sword and pointed it at Tauriel. She smiled and also took her sword in her hand and they started fighting.

Legolas could easily block her attacks. "Do you really think you can win of me?" Legolas said with a grin as he avoided another attack. "Of course," Tauriel said and tried to do better. The fight took a long time. They both knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, because they had practised training together.

But suddenly Legolas hit Tauriel's arm and she stumbled to the ground. Legolas keeled down next to her. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" he asked worried.

Tauriel nodded. "I'm fine, thanks," she said. "Don't worry, it's just a small cut."

"You call that small?" Legolas asked. "I've had worse," Tauriel said with a smile and stood up. "It's already getting dark," she said. "Maybe we should go back inside."

"And take you to a healer," Legolas said. "No, that's not necessary," Tauriel said. "It is," Legolas said. "It's not, " Tauriel said. "Fine," Legolas said. "Then you don't go to a healer, what you want."

Tauriel smiled and together they walked back inside.


	7. Chapter 7: Interrogation

**Hi people, only one more day and then I have a two weeks' holiday! I'll try to update more in the holiday. Before you read the next chapter, I'll give you some more important information about the characters. Calithil is Legolas' older brother, and he died when he and Legolas were captured by Orcs a long time ago. And Rîlas is Legolas' oldest brother, who was banished a long time ago. So Legolas has no brothers anymore. I think that's important for understanding this chapter. Anyway, please review (didn't get any reviews for the last chapter) and enjoy the story. **

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand," Thranduil started as he looked at Thorin. "A quest to reclaim a homeland, and slay a dragon."

Legolas stood next to his father and looked at him. Thranduil had ordered him to be with him when he would ask Thorin. "I myself suspect a more prosaic move. Attempted burglary. Or someone of that ilk. You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule The King's Jewel. The Arkenstone."

Legolas looked up at his father as he heard the Arkenstone. A long time ago, when Legolas was still an elfling, Thranduil had told him about it. But that was so long ago that he could not remember it anymore.

"It is precious to you beyond measure," Thranduil continued. "I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight."  
Legolas knew that was true. His father had always loved gems.

"I offer you my help," Thranduil started pacing. "I am listening," Thorin said. "I will let you go if you but return what is mine," Thranduil continued. "A favour for a favour," Thorin said.

"You have my word," Thranduil said. "One king to another."

It was silence for a moment. "I would not trust Thranduil," Thorin said, becoming angrier every second. "The great king to honour his word should the end of all days be upon us. You, who lack all honour. I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us. Îsh kakhfê ai-'d dûr-rugnu!"

Legolas watched his father approaching Thorin. "Do not talk to me of dragon fire!" he said. "I know its wrath and ruin." Suddenly Thranduil's face changed, showing him a big scar on his face.

"Adar," Legolas said as he hurried towards him. "What's wrong?" But Thranduil gave him no response. "I have faced the great serpents of the North," he continued. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen. You are just like him."

He started walking back towards his throne, Legolas following him. Thranduil made a gesture with his fingers and some guards grabbed Thorin's arms. "Stay here if you will and rot," Thranduil said. "A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient, I can wait."

"Adar, what happened to you?" Legolas asked his father. "Why did you never tell me?"

"I didn't want to scare you, ion nin," Thranduil responded as he sat down in his throne. "Scare me?" Legolas asked confused. "You were still young, Legolas," Thranduil said.  
"When did you plan on telling me?" Legolas asked. "I don't know," Thranduil responded. It was silence for a moment. "It happened on that journey with your brother," Thranduil responded.

"With Calithil or with Rílas?" Legolas asked.

"Rílas," Thranduil responded. "You and Calithil were still too young, you were only an elfling."

Legolas said nothing. "But when you came back, I couldn't even see it," he said. "I know," Thranduil said. "I didn't show you, I just hid it, because I didn't want you to see it. But for now, I don't want to talk about what happened."

"I understand," Legolas said. "How long are you going to keep the Dwarves here? I'm sure not forever."

"We'll see," Thranduil said. "Adar, are you alright?" Legolas asked. Thranduil nodded. "I'm just tired, that's all," he said. "Legolas, maybe you should go."

Legolas nodded. "Tonight is the Mereth e-nGilith." "O, I almost forgot," Legolas said. It was the feast of starlight.

"I'd better go now," Legolas said as he started walking away. Thranduil sat nothing and sat back in his throne. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Outside," Legolas responded and walked away. Once he came outside he found out there was nobody else outside. He walked close to the forest. He just needed some time alone, that was all. He had always liked being alone, but nobody would let him. They were always over protective. His father was worried about him. Some time ago there were moments that Legolas would disappear into the woods for some days. Everyone was worried sick for him, they had no idea where he was. Until he suddenly showed up and acted like nothing happened.

_Flashback_

_ "Legolas!" Legolas looked up. He sat with his back against one of the many trees of Mirkwood. He had just come out of the forest since 4 days. Tauriel sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Where have you been?" she asked worried. "Everyone was worried sick about you!"_

_ Legolas sighed. "You know I like being alone sometimes," he responded. "You were gone for 4 days," Tauriel said. Legolas said nothing. "Legolas, I'm worried about you," she continued. "You always suddenly disappear without telling someone."_

_ Legolas again said nothing. It was silence for a moment. "Are you alright?" Tauriel asked. Legolas nodded and stood up. "Where are you going?" Tauriel asked._

_ "I'm going to see my father, is he alright?"_

_ "As I told you before, he is worried sick about you," Tauriel responded. Legolas sighed. He knew his father was going to be angry, but he didn't care. A few minutes later he knocked on his father's door._

_ "Come in."_

_ Legolas hesitated, but still he walked into his father's room. His father sat behind his desk, with his back to Legolas. "Legolas," Thranduil said, his voice sounding angry. "I'm sorry, adar," Legolas said._

_ "Where have you been?"_

_ "I was in the forest," Legolas responded. "And what were you doing in the forest for 4 days?" Thranduil asked, still not looking at him. "I wanted to be alone," Legolas responded. Now his father was going to angry._

_ "You wanted to be alone in the forest?"_

_ Legolas nodded. "And why were you gone for so long? You could have come back earlier."_

_ "I'm sorry, adar," he said again. "But I didn't want to go back earlier." "You didn't want to?" Thranduil repeated._

_ "Adar, I…"_

_ "Don't you know how worried I was?" Thranduil stood up and walked to his son. He grabbed both of his shoulder and shook him. "Don't you realise that?" he asked furiously. "You could have been killed in that forest!"_

_ "Adar, please!" Legolas said trying to get away from his father. "No!" Thranduil said. "For so many times you have left, you're not going to do this again, you hear me?"_

_ "But adar," Legolas protested. "Here I can't be alone, I can only be alone in the forest. Please, you must understand."_

_ "I will not allow my son to go to the dangerous forest with a big risk to get killed only for being alone!" Thranduil snapped angrily. "Go to your room!"__ "But adar," Legolas protested. "I said go! Didn't you hear me? And stay there until I come to you!"_

_ "I hate you," Legolas whispered softly, but loud enough for Thranduil to hear. "What did you say?"_

_ Legolas said nothing but walked away. "What did you say?" Thranduil repeated as he walked towards his son._

_ "I said nothing," Legolas said. "Do you hate me?" Thranduil shouted. "Is that what you said? Well, then I can do the same. I hate you!"_

_ "Adar," Legolas said. "Go away!" Thranduil shouted. "Leave!" More tears fell from Legolas' eyes as he walked away. Outside he met Tauriel._

_ "Legolas, are you alright?" she asked. Legolas nodded but said nothing. "Your father was angry, wasn't he?" she asked. Legolas nodded again and continued walking._

_ "Legolas," Tauriel stopped walking. "What's wrong with you?" "Nothing," Legolas responded. "Legolas, you know you can always tell me," Tauriel said. "Where exactly in the forest have you been?"_

_ Legolas hesitated. Should he tell her or not? "I…," he started and looked at her. "I went to the cave where I've seen Calithil for the last time."_

_ End flashback_

That cave, he still remembered it, but he had stopped going there. Every time he came there the memories returned. Every night he continued having nightmares of everything that happened. He and his brother being captured by Orcs, the torture. He didn't even want to think of it.

Tonight was the feast of Mereth e-nGilith. He had always enjoyed the feast. Except for one time when Lord Elrond and his family came to visit Mirkwood.

**Please let me know what you think of it and if you have any good ideas for me to continue the story I'd like to hear that. Even if you have critism you can tell me... See you at the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mereth e-nGilith

**Hi everyone, here's the new chapter. I hope I finally get some more reviews, I haven't had any for the previous chapters. Still I hope you like the story, it's going to take me very long to finish it and there will be many chapters, the story will probably be as long as Race against time, perhaps even longer. Sorry if this chapter is bad, I've been sick this week, still I was able to make this chapter, I hope you still enjoy it. **

That evening was the feast of Mereth e-nGilith. The feast is always celebrated every year. And the Elves always enjoyed it. It was something they were really looking forward to. It always took a lot of time to prepare everything for the feast.

Legolas was walking next to his father, as usual at the feast of Starlight. "Are you looking forward to it, ion nin?" Thranduil asked. Legolas shrugged. "I don't know," he responded.

Thranduil sighed. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. "Nothing," Legolas said and walked away. He walked through the corridor where he met Tauriel. She wasn't wearing a dress yet. Legolas wondered why.

"Are you not going to the feast?" Legolas asked as he looked at her. "Of course I'm going," Tauriel responded. "I'll come later."

"Why?" Legolas asked. "And why not right now?"

"I, uhm, I have to do something else first," Tauriel said and started walking away. "What?" Legolas asked.

Tauriel sighed and turned around. "I'm going to check on the Dwarves, and then I'll come," she said. Legolas didn't know if he could believe her or not. "I promise," she added.

"Alright," Legolas said. "I'll see you later then." He turned around and walked back to the feast, where he met his father.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "Does it matter?" Legolas asked. "I just took a simple walk, that's all."

Thranduil sighed. "What you want," he said. "Are you enjoying the party?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, a lot," he lied. In fact, he didn't like the party at all. He missed Tauriel. He wished he could see her now. He wished he could dance with her at the feast now. But he couldn't.

"Adar," Legolas suddenly said. "Yes, ion nin?" Thranduil asked. "I'll be right back," Legolas started walking away. "Where are you going?" his father asked.

"Going for a walk," Legolas responded. "Again?" Thranduil asked. Legolas nodded. "I promise you I'll be right back," he said and continued walking away without another word.

Checking on the Dwarves? Legolas wasn't sure if she was speaking the truth. He continued walking through the corridor until he found her, talking to one of the Dwarves.

"The stone in your hand," he heard Tauriel saying. "What is it?"

"It's a talisman," Kili responded. "A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone, it will be forever cursed."

Tauriel stared at him before quickly walking away. "Or not," Kili added. "Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token. A rune stone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember her promise."

"What promise?" Tauriel asked. "That I would come back to her," Kili responded. "She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

"Are you?"

Kili shook his head. "Nah," he responded. He looked up and heard some noise. "Sounds like quite a party you're having up there."

"It is Mereth e-nGilith," Tauriel explained. "The feast of starlight. All the light is sacred to the Eldar. But wood Elves love best the light of the stars."  
"I always thought it is a cold light," Kili said. "Remote and far away."

"It is memory," Tauriel said. "Precious and pure. Like your promise. I have walked there sometimes. Beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light of forever fill the air."

"I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge. Red and gold, it was. It filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin. They were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway south keeping the mountain to our left. And then it appeared. This huge fire moon lighting our path. I wish I could show you the caverns."

Tauriel sighed. "What's wrong?" Kili asked. Tauriel looked at him. "Perhaps I should go back to the feast," she said. Kili nodded. "Yes, of course," he said. "I'm sure someone is waiting for you for a dance."

"Do you think so?" Tauriel asked. Kili nodded. "Of course," he said. "I don't know," Tauriel said. "There is someone I love, but I can't love him."

Legolas continued looking at her. Was she really saying this? To that Dwarf? He couldn't believe it.

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you," Tauriel said. "I'm not allowed to love him."

"Why not?" Kili asked. "And if you're not allowed to love him, you shouldn't care about that."

"I wish I couldn't care about that," Tauriel said. "But it's more difficult than you think." She looked at the Dwarf. She liked him a lot. He was cute, good-looking, funny. But did she like him more than Legolas? She didn't know. She smiled at Kili.

"I should go now," she said. "Before they notice I'm missing."

"You're going to a feast with those clothes?" Kili asked as he looked at Tauriel's training clothes. "Of course not," Tauriel laughed. "These are my normal clothes, of course I'm not going to wear this on a feast."

"What will you wear then?" Kili asked.

"A dress," Tauriel asked. "Like the rest of the she-elves."  
"I'm sure you'll look great in it," Kili said. "Thank you," Tauriel said before walking away. "Maybe I'll come back later."

Legolas stared at her, he felt himself becoming more jealous every second. Jealousy, it was something he hadn't felt for a long time. He never had a good reason to be jealous. But now… He couldn't believe it. Did Tauriel really love that Dwarf? He had no idea. Perhaps he should go to her. No, not right now. Now he only had to go back to the feast and enjoy it.

A few minutes later he was back at the feast. "There you are," Thranduil said. "I'm sorry it took so long, adar," Legolas apologised. "Don't worry, the feast is not over yet," Thranduil said.

Legolas sighed. He looked for Tauriel. He wanted to go with her, spend some time with her. But what could he say to her? He had felt his heart breaking when he saw her with Kili. How could she do that?

He wanted to go away from the feast, but he knew he couldn't do that. His father wouldn't allow him. He saw Tauriel approaching.

"How are you?" she asked as she sat down next to him. "I'm fine," Legolas responded. "How are you?"

"Great," she said. "You look beautiful," Legolas said as he looked at her dress. "Thank you," she said. Legolas looked away.

Tauriel looked at him. She looked into his blue eyes. They looked the same as always. But this time something was different in it. She saw something else now. She saw jealousy in his eyes.

**Ow, Legolas is jealous! Hmm, will they ever get together? Well, I know the answer, of course, I'm the writer, I decide what to write in the story haha :) Please, let me know what you think of it, I'd like to hear your opinion!**


	9. Chapter 9: the dwarves' escape

**Hi everyone, sorry I'm late. I thought I had already updated this chapter. So I waited, and waited. And then I found out I hadn't updated yet. So, here is the chapter!**

The next morning Legolas woke up early. He didn't feel tired at all. He thought of everything that had happened yesterday. Mereth e-nGilith. The feast of Starlight. Tauriel talking with Kili. He wasn't very happy with it. Still, even Legolas was jealous, there was nothing he could do about it.

He walked through the palace to find his father, but then he heard someone shouting.

"The Dwarves are escaping!"

Legolas looked around surprised. They were escaping? How was that possible? The only one with the keys was… Wait, the one with the keys. Elros…  
He started running downstairs. Elros was the only one with the keys! He was also a good friend of him and they had spent some time together before. When he came downstairs he saw something he hadn't expected. Elros and some other Elves were sleeping, drunk.

"Elros!" Legolas tried to wake him. Confused Elros opened his eyes. "What?" he asked as he closed his eyes again.

"Where is they keeper of the keys?" He heard a voice shouting. He turned around. It was Tauriel. "How…?" Legolas asked.

"Later," Tauriel said and ran away. "Come on, hurry!"

Soon after they were outside. "Close the gate!" Legolas shouted to the other Elves. "Come on, hurry," he told Tauriel.

They hurried towards the bridge. Legolas smiled. The gates would be closed now, they wouldn't be able to escape. He watched some other Elves standing at the bridge. Suddenly one of them was shot with an arrow and fell down in the ice cold water.

"Orcs!" Legolas said in shock and started running. Soon after the whole bridge was filled with Orcs. Many of the Orcs fell in the water after being attacked. They all seemed to have one leader, a huge Orc.

Legolas saw that one of the Dwarves had climbed on the land and tried to open the bridge. Suddenly he saw an Orc pointing his bow on the Dwarf. He knew this Dwarf had been the one talking to Tauriel, but still, he couldn't let him die. He pointed his bow at the Orc but he was too late, the Orc's arrow was shot in the Dwarf's leg. He heard him crying out in pain, but there was nothing he could do about that.

The Dwarves were continuing their escape in their barrels. Legolas followed them while shooting some more Orcs. He jumped on two of the Dwarves' heads whilst shooting even more Orcs. Yes, it was true, Woodland Elves are much more dangerous than Rivendell Elves.

Legolas easily jumped onto the rocks, sliding down the rocks using an Orc he had shot before. He kicked another Orc, causing him to fall in the water. He quickly used all the Dwarves' head to cross the water.

There he jumped on the higher rocks, and continued fighting. But there was one thing he didn't see. He didn't see a big Orc coming his way. Fortunately an axe was thrown in the Orc before it could kill Legolas. He shot one last arrow and stood still.

He looked out for the Dwarves, who were quickly crossing the water in their barrels. He then realised there was nothing they could do about it anymore.

What he didn't notice, was that an Orc was approaching him from behind. Suddenly he felt a huge pain in his arm. He heard the sound of an arrow and knew it was Tauriel.

He fell down on his knees and grabbed his arms. He watched Tauriel fighting the last Orc. "Tauriel, wait," he said as Tauriel held her knife against the Orc's throat. "We'll keep this one alive."

Tauriel nodded as he held her knife closer to its throat. "Legolas, you're alright?" she asked worried.

Legolas nodded. "It's only my arm," he responded. "Don't worry about it." Blood was already staining his clothes, but he didn't care. "Come on, we should get back," he said, ignoring the pain in his arm.

"Legolas, are you sure that…?"

"I'm really sure," Legolas said. "Come on, we'd better hurry."

Soon they arrived at the palace. "Adar," Legolas said as they entered. "Ion nin," Thranduil looked surprised when he saw Tauriel holding the Orc.

"Why an Orc?"

"I thought we could interrogate him or something," Legolas explained trying not to show him how much his arm hurt. "Alright," Thranduil said. "What of the Dwarves? I heard they had tried to escape?"

"They have escaped indeed, my lord," Tauriel said. "But what is this foul creature doing here in my kingdom then?" Thranduil looked at his son.

"The Dwarves were attacked by Orcs, adar," Legolas explained. "Their number was big, too big. We weren't able to kill them all."

"Hmm," Thranduil stared at him. "And why were you not able to kill them all?"

"We were with few, adar," Legolas explained. "The Elves who were watching the bridge were shot first. They were surprised by the attack."

Legolas saw his father wasn't satisfied with his answer. But what could he do about it? They had tried to kill all the Orcs, but they had failed. It wasn't his fault. Nor was it Tauriel's fault. It was no one's fault.

"Such is the nature of evil," Thranduil said as he looked at his son who held the Orc. "Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was. So will it always be. In time, all foul things come forth."

"You were tracking a company of thirteen Dwarves," Legolas said as he held Orcrist against the Orc's throat. "Not thirteen," the Orc said. "Not anymore. The young one, the black haired archer, we stuck him with a Morgul shaft. The poison is in his blood, he'll be choking on it soon."

"Answer the question, filth," Tauriel said and tried to stay calm. "I do not answer to dogs, she-elf!" The Orc said in Black Speech. "I would not antagonize her," Legolas warned the Orc as he looked at Tauriel.

"You like killing things, Orc?" Tauriel took hold on her sword. "You like death? Then let me give it to you!" She stepped forward and almost hit the Orc before Thranduil stopped her.

"Enough!" Thranduil said angrily. "Tauriel, leave." It was silence. "Go now," he added. Legolas watched Tauriel leaving. Why was she so angry? Was it because of that Dwarf? He didn't know. He wanted to go after her, but he couldn't. He had to interrogate the Orc.

The Orc growled. "I do not care about one dead dwarf," Thranduil continued. "Answer the question." It was silence again. "You have nothing to fear," he added. "Tell us what you know and I will set you free."

"You had orders to kill them," Legolas said. "Why? And what is Thorin Oackenshield to you?"

"The Dwarf runt will never be king!" The Orc said. "King?" Legolas held his sword tighter. "There is no king under the mountain, nor will there ever be. None would dare enter Erebor whilst the dragon lives."

"You know nothing," the Orc said after Legolas was silent again. "Your world will burn."

"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked impatiently. "Speak."

"Our time has come again," the Orc explained. "My master serves the One. Do you understand now, elfling? Death is upon you. The flames of war are upon you."

Then everything happened very fast. Legolas held an Orc head in his hand and looked at his father who had beheaded the Orc. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "You promised to set him free."

"And I did," Thranduil said. "I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders."

Legolas dropped the Orc head on the ground and followed his father. "There was more the Orc could tell us," he said. "There was nothing more he could tell me," Thranduil started walking.

"What did he mean by the flames of war?"

"It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great it will destroy all before it," Thranduil explained without looking at his son. "I want the watch doubled at our borders. All roads and rivers. Nothing moves, but I hear of it. No one enters this kingdom, and no one leaves it."

"Adar, are you sure this is wise?" Legolas asked and started walking next to his father. Thranduil looked at him. Legolas felt his father's gaze moving to his arm. "Are you injured?" he asked.

Legolas shook his head. "It's fine, adar," he said. "How?" Thranduil asked. "Shot by an arrow," Legolas explained, not daring to look into his father's eyes. His father could be very strict with things like this. He wanted his son to be the best warrior of Mirkwood. He always had a lot of training because his father wanted him to be the best archer. Thranduil never wanted Legolas to get injured. Not only because Legolas had failed, but also because he cared for Legolas. He didn't show that much, so that Legolas didn't really know that. But deep in his heart Thranduil wished Legolas was still a little elfling. He had grown up too fast.

Thranduil sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to get injured?!" His voice sounded very angry, angrier than he wanted.

"I'm sorry, adar," Legolas apologised sadly and looked down. "I'll try to make sure it won't happen again."

Thranduil could see the sadness in his eyes. "Legolas," he said as he placed both of his hands on Legolas' shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just don't want to see you hurt, do you understand that?"

Legolas slowly nodded, still not looking at his father. How many times he had disappointed his father. He had already lost counting. He felt really sad. He couldn't do anything good.

"Legolas, I didn't mean it like this, I didn't mean to snap at you," Thranduil said. "I know you didn't," Legolas said and looked into his father's eyes. "Go to a healer," Thranduil said.

"That's not necessary, adar," Legolas said. "It's fine, it has already stopped bleeding."

Thranduil sighed. "Please, Legolas," he said. "I'll be fine, adar," Legolas said. "Don't worry about me." He turned around and started walking away. Thranduil looked at him. Legolas had changed. He had changed a lot since it happened. He wanted to help him, he wanted to help his son. But he didn't know how. Every time Legolas would refuse his help, telling him he was fine. But Thranduil knew different. He knew Legolas was not fine, he was not fine at all. He sighed again and walked away.

**I'm thinking of writing a story about the movie Troy. Has anyone seen that movie?**


	10. Chapter 10: Where is he?

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter already. I don't know when I've finished the next chapter. I'm also going to continue my Hunger Games fanfiction, so if you want to read it, I think I'll have the next chapter finished soon. Is anyone going to watch the Eurovision Songcontest tonight? I'm going to watch it, it's going to be awesome! Enjoy the next chapter. And please review! I need more reviews because I'm not sure whether I should continue this story or not**

"What about Tauriel?"

Legolas stood still. "What about her?" he asked.

"She went into the forest, armed with her bow and blade. She has not returned."

It was silence for a moment before Legolas turned around and looked outside. He could see nobody. Tauriel, she was still in the forest. What would he do? He couldn't refuse to listen to his father, but he also didn't want to leave Tauriel alone in the forest. Legolas didn't hesitate any longer and started walking into the forest, trying to find Tauriel.

Tauriel stood on the rocks. She was thinking of everything that had happened. Thranduil who didn't like her, the Dwarves at Mirkwood, her talk with Kili, the Dwarves' escape, Kili's arrow wound, Legolas' jealousy. Everything.

She really loved Legolas, he had been her best friend for years. They had been best friends since they had met each other. But now, everything was different. They spent less time with each other, but still Tauriel loved him. But what about Kili?

She knew he was a Dwarf, and a romance between an Elf and a Dwarf. No, Thranduil would not allow it. She wasn't allowed to love Legolas, but also wasn't allowed to love Kili. What could she do now?

She looked into the distance. The Dwarves had escaped, but they were still followed by Orcs. What if something would happen to them?

Then she heard a noise. Carefully she took one of her arrows in her hand. Then she suddenly turned around and pointed her bow. "I thought you were an Orc," she said as she saw it was Legolas.

"If I were an Orc you would be dead," Legolas responded with a smile and started walking towards her. "Tauriel, you cannot hunt thirty Orcs on your own."  
"But I'm not on my own."

"You knew I would come," Legolas said with a smile.

Tauriel looked at him. The way he smiled, she always liked the way he smiled. "The king is angry, Tauriel," Legolas continued. "For 600 years my father has protected you, favoured you. You defied his orders. You betrayed his trust. Come back with me, he will forgive you."

"But I will not," Tauriel said. "If I go back, I will not forgive myself. The king has never let Orc filth roam our lands. Yet he would let this Orc pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners."

"It is not our fight," Legolas said.

"It is our fight. It will not end her. With every victory this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend. Are we not part of this world? Tell me, mellon, when did we allow evil to become stronger than us?"

It was silence for a moment. "I think you're right," Legolas broke the silence. "This is our fight."

It was silence again and they looked at each other. "What shall we do?" Legolas asked. Tauriel turned around towards the water. "I don't know," she responded. "But I think we should follow them."

"But we won't be able to fight all those Orcs together," Legolas said. "Their number is much bigger than us."

"I know," Tauriel said. "But it's better than staying here." Legolas nodded. "And besides," he continued. "We can't go back anymore."

"What do you mean?" Tauriel asked confused. "My father ordered the gates to be sealed. He doesn't want anyone to enter or leave the kingdom."

"But I'm sure he'll make an exception for you," she said. "He won't," Legolas said, sounding quite disappointed.

"Does your father know you left?" Tauriel asked as they started walking. Legolas shook his head. "I didn't tell him," he responded. "Why not?" Tauriel asked.

Legolas shrugged. "It's not important for him to know, I can make my own decision."

Meanwhile Thranduil was still in Mirkwood. "Tell me, Galion," he said as he arrived at the healing halls. "Is Legolas here?"

Galion, the healer, shook his head. "No, my lord," he responded. "Has he been here?" Thranduil asked.

Galion shook his head again. "No, my lord," he said. "Why? Has something happened to him?"

"He was injured during the battle when the Dwarves escaped," Thranduil explained. "He was shot in his arm, I saw that, so I told him to go to the Healing Halls."

"But apparently he didn't," Galion said. Thranduil sighed. "I don't know what to do," he said.

"What's wrong, my lord?" Galion asked, trying to help the king. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong," Thranduil said desperately. "I only want to help him so I send him to the Healing Halls. And then he just disappears!"

"Maybe he's somewhere else and forgot about the healing halls," Galion suggested. "Do you think so?" Thranduil asked and started walking. "I'm going to check every place to see where he is and then I will talk to him."

"Alright, my lord," Galion said. "Do you want me to help you?"

"If you want to," Thranduil said and started looking. First he searched his son's room, but there was no sign of him. His weapons were all gone. 'Then he must be outside,' Thranduil thought and continued searching.

As soon as he came outside, he didn't immediately know where to look. The training field, of course. Thranduil knew Legolas was a good archer, but sometimes his son also wanted to practise other weapons.

He looked at the training warriors. He tried to find Legolas, but he couldn't. He walked towards one of the warriors. "Have you seen Legolas?" he asked. The Elf shook his head. "No, my lord," he responded. "I haven't seen him." And they continued fighting.

Thranduil sighed. Where could Legolas be? He went to the archery field, but that was empty. He returned inside, desperately.

"Have you found him, my lord?" Galion asked. Thranduil shook his head. "No, and you?" Galion shook his head as well.

"The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, and all that is left to me is those that I love," Thranduil said sadly. "In this time of darkness, my son is a constant source of light to me. While we may not always agree on every issue, in the end I will always be there for him. All that I do, I do for him."

Galion fell silent. He didn't know what to say. The King was desperate. He could see that in his eyes. But what could he do about it?

Thranduil walked back into his room and sat down on his chair. He closed his eyes. Something was wrong with Legolas. The last time he had been behaving very strange, not talking much to Thranduil, spending a lot of time alone. Thranduil didn't understand why. He wanted to help his son, but if his son refused his help, what else could he do? Every time he Legolas only said he was fine, nothing more.

"Legolas, where are you?" he thought miserably. "I know I was angry with you, but I didn't mean it. What's wrong with you, ion nin?"

**I know, it's a little short, but I still hope it's good :)**


	11. Chapter 11: To Laketown

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapterr. Enjoy and let me know what you think of it! Next chapter's going to be Legolas VS Bolg *laughs evil***

Meanwhile Legolas and Tauriel were on their way to Lake town. They both didn't say anything and it was quiet. "I can't believe it," Legolas broke the silence.

"Can't believe what?" Tauriel asked. "The way that Orc talked about him," Legolas said softly.

"What did he say?" she asked.

_Flashback_

_"I can still remember it," the Orc laughed. "In that cave, you and your brother."_

_Legolas looked at the Orc in shock. This couldn't be true._

_"It was really fun, how can you still be alive?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked._

_"I really enjoyed watching you two," the Orc responded. "The torture I'm talking about of course. Playing with you and your brother was so much fun. What was your brother's name again? Calithil? I can still remember you screaming. You were screaming for your father, but he wasn't coming."_

_"He would have come if he knew what was happening," Legolas said._

_"Do you think so?" the Orc asked. "We are growing stronger, I hope we can do this all again to you."_

_End Flashback_

Legolas sighed. He didn't know what to say. "Well, he talked about my brother," he said after a while.

"Calithil?" Tauriel asked. Legolas nodded. "I," Legolas started, but he couldn't continue. "What did he say about him?"

"He talked about…," but Legolas was not able to continue and looked away. "It's alright," Tauriel said. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"He told me how much he loved torturing us," Legolas said before Tauriel could continue.

It was silence for a moment. "I'm sorry," Tauriel broke the silence. "It's not your fault," Legolas said. "So why do you say you're sorry?"

"I don't know," Tauriel said. "Do you think the Orcs are still after the Dwarves?" Legolas asked, trying to chance the subject.

"I think so," she said. "So I think we'd better hurry up a bit, otherwise we'll be too late."

Legolas nodded. "Come on, let's go," he said as he continued walking.

Soon after it was not walking anymore, but running. They really had to hurry up now. "When do you think we'll be at Lake town?" Tauriel asked after a while.

"I don't know," Legolas said. "I've never been there before." Tauriel sighed. "We haven't seen any sign of the Dwarves yet," she said. "I wonder how they are doing."  
Legolas nodded. Then he saw something at the ground. He knelt down and looked at it. "What is it?" Tauriel asked.

"Blood," Legolas told her. "Orc blood?" Tauriel asked. Legolas shook his head. "Dwarf blood," he said.

Tauriel froze. Was it Kili's blood? She knew he was wounded in his leg, and this was probably his blood.

"Kili," she whispered. "What?" Legolas asked. "Nothing," she said. "You still care about that Dwarf, don't you?" Legolas asked.

"Why do you care?" Tauriel asked. "I care because you're my friend," Legolas said, feeling stupid of his jealousy. She was still thinking of that Dwarf. But why? Why would she love a Dwarf and not him? He didn't understand. All he wanted was being with Tauriel together. And spend a lot of time together. But she still loved that Dwarf, and there was nothing he could do about that.

A few hours later they arrived at Lake town. Night had fallen and it was dark and quiet. Of course, everyone was asleep.

"Do you see the Orcs over there?" Legolas pointed at the roofs from the Lake town houses. Tauriel nodded. "Yes, I see them," she responded. "Shall we go to them and attack them?"

Legolas shook his head. "No," he said. "I think it would be wise to wait. If they attack, we'll attack as well."

Tauriel looked at Legolas, but didn't say something. Legolas continued looking at the Orcs. Every moment they could attack. Suddenly Tauriel heard a scream.

Was it…? No, it could not be Kili. She looked in shock at what she was hearing. "What's wrong?" Legolas asked. "Nothing," she said. But something was wrong. She looked at the house the scream was coming from. "I think the Orcs are going to attack that house," she pointed at the house.

"How do you know?" Legolas asked. "Trust me," she said. And yes, she was right. The Orcs started approaching the house. "Shall we…?" Tauriel started, but Legolas stopped her.

"Not yet," he said. "They'll notice us before they even reach the house."

They waited a little longer until Tauriel couldn't take it any longer. She stood up and ran towards the house.

She heard noises in the house, so the Orcs were already there. "Come on!" she shouted to Legolas, who followed her immediately.

Legolas followed her. He jumped through the window and came into the house. He looked around and was shocked at what he saw.

There were four Dwarves, including the Dwarf that Tauriel loved. And two children, two girls, including one who was still a very young child.

Legolas grabbed his bow and started shooting arrows at the Orcs. He had to watch out, because there were many Orcs and it was only a small house.

"Tauriel, watch out!" he shouted towards his friend who was almost attacked by an Orc she hadn't seen.

Fortunately Tauriel was able to avoid the attacking Orc easily and continued fighting.

Legolas was glad to see that the two girls hid under the table, so that they were safe for now. He heard a cry and saw Tauriel looking behind her at the Dwarf.

Legolas continued fighting as hard as he could, so he could try to forget about his jealousy. Suddenly he heard another cry, but not the Dwarf's.

"Tauriel!" Legolas shouted and ran towards her. An orc's knife was stabbed in her arm, blood was already staining her clothes.

"Legolas, watch out!" Tauriel said as she saw an Orc approaching Legolas. Legolas turned around and cut off the Orc's head easily.

Tauriel grabbed her arm. It was bleeding a lot. "Tauriel!" Legolas said again as he tried to fight the remaining Orcs.

"I'm fine!" she said. The Orcs were losing, Legolas could see that very well. As soon as the last Orc was killed, he ran back towards Tauriel. She carefully sat down on a chair. Legolas sat down beside her.

"Are you alright?" Legolas looked at her arm. "I told you I'm fine," Tauriel said. "Are you sure?" Legolas asked. "It doesn't look fine."

"Kili!" Tauriel said and walked towards him. "Shouldn't you be tending too yourself first before you help that Dwarf?" Legolas asked her.

Tauriel sighed. "He needs more help than I, mellon nin," she said. Legolas shook his head. He couldn't believe it. He turned around and saw the two girls leaving the table.

"Are they gone?" the oldest girl asked. Legolas nodded. "They're all gone," he responded. "And I don't think they'll come back soon."

"Who are you?" the small girl asked. "I'm Legolas," he said. "And who are you?"

"I'm Tilda," the small girl responded shyly. "And I'm Sigrid," the oldest said.

"Nice to meet you," Legolas said. He looked out of the window. "Tauriel, we should move on," he said.

"I can't leave," Tauriel said and looked at Kili. "He needs my help."

"He has the other Dwarves to help him," Legolas said in Elvish so that the other Dwarves couldn't understand him.

Tauriel sighed. "Legolas, please…," she started. But Legolas was first. "Never mind, I'll just go alone then," he said. He sounded disappointed.

When Legolas started walking outside, he was stopped by Sigrid. "Why are you leaving?" she asked.

"I have to kill some Orcs," Legolas responded.

"Why? They're already gone," Sigrid asked. "So maybe you should stay here and help your friends.

"That Dwarf is not my friend," Legolas said. "Legolas, please," Tauriel said. "Why don't you just accept the fact that I have a Dwarf as friend? What's so wrong with that?"

"Do you think my father would allow you to be friends with a Dwarf?" Legolas asked.

"I don't care about what your father thinks, Legolas," Tauriel said.

"Sure, first when I kiss you, you say you don't want to because my father doesn't allow it," Legolas said. "And now you say you don't care about what my father thinks."

"Legolas, you don't understand," she said. "No, I do understand this, Tauriel," Legolas said. "You don't want to go with me. And you know what, I really don't care. I can do this all alone."

And then he walked away, leaving Tauriel behind.

**So, now I'm going outside to enjoy the nice weather here. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Legolas VS Bolg

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter already. Tell me what you think of it. It's about Legolas' fight with Bolg. It was very difficult to write. Enjoy!**

When Legolas turned around he saw Tauriel walking back inside. He sighed. Now he had to do this alone. Legolas looked around. There were still Orcs everywhere. They were on the roof of the houses in Lake town.  
He carefully grabbed his bow and shot one of the Orcs on the roof. Then he quickly climbed up the houses and started to fight. He grabbed his sword, slitting one of the Orc's throat.

One of the Orcs kicked him in his chest, but he didn't care. He had to kill them. He pushed one of the Orcs of the roof, causing it to fall into the cold water of Lake town.

One of the Orcs hit his leg, causing him to fall, but Legolas stood up as quickly as he could and stabbed his sword into the Orc's stomach.

A few houses further, Legolas could see him. Bolg, son of Azog. He had only seen Azog once before. Azog, he was the one that killed his mother, grandfather and brother. And Azog was big, so was his son. He was huge, almost as tall as his father. And in his left hand, he held a spiked club. A big club. How could Legolas defeat him?

He tried not to think of everything that had happened in the past. Azog torturing him and his brother. Telling his father that he could choose for his sons or his kingdom. Legolas froze as he thought of that. His brother was dead now, and that was all Azog's fault.

Meanwhile Legolas didn't notice there was an Orc standing a few roofs behind him. He heard the shot of an arrow and in shock he looked where the arrow flew. It landed on the ground beside him and he smiled. The arrow hadn't hit him. Legolas grabbed his bow and shot the Orc, shooting it in his head.

Legolas saw Bolg jumping from roof to roof very fast. Of course, he could do the same. He jumped from roof to roof, carefully trying not to fall. But suddenly, when he jumped, an Orc approached him and pushed him down on the roof. "Get off!" Legolas snapped angrily trying to reach his knife, but he couldn't reach it.

The Orc pushed on his arms, pinning him to the roof. Legolas couldn't move anywhere. The Orc held his sword above his head and suddenly he had one arm free. Legolas didn't hesitate and hit the Orc in his face, breaking his nose. Blood was dripping out of his nose and he grabbed his sword which was a few meters away from him. He quickly cut of his head and continued the chase.

Bolg was not far away now. Legolas could still see him, but he had to hurry. Suddenly he saw Bolg jumping down. Legolas did the same, even though he was still a few houses away from him. Legolas came in the small streets of Lake town. "Where is he?" he thought. "I have just seen him. I wonder in which direction he went."

Legolas noticed he was getting tired and decided to walk slower. He checked his weapons and was glad he still had them. He was missing a few arrows, but he didn't care about that. He still had his two knives and his sword. He held his sword tight, knowing Bolg was very close.

Legolas listened. Maybe he could hear him. But he didn't. It was silence and the only thing Legolas could hear was the beating of his own heart. It was beating fast. Too fast. "I have to find him before he finds me," he thought.

Legolas walked through a few more streets and that was where he saw him. He stood in the middle of a street and Legolas hid himself behind a wall. He couldn't see him now. He spied him and he saw there were some Orcs with them. He knew they wouldn't be a problem for him. He had killed thousands of Orcs. When Legolas saw he wasn't planning on leaving, he stepped out of his hiding place. He started to walk towards him.

Legolas noticed his heart was even beating faster than a few minutes ago. He saw Bolg's eyes were looking at him. He could see him approaching. For the last time Legolas checked his weapons. His sword in his right hand.

Bolg continued looking at him and Legolas started to feel nervous. "Come on," he thought. "There is no need to be nervous. Don't be nervous, Legolas," he thought again. "Don't be nervous."

Legolas stopped walking a few meters before him and stood still. He looked at him and Bolg looked at Legolas. He looked even taller and bigger now. And much more dangerous as well.

Bolg said something in a language Legolas didn't speak and two Orcs came towards him. He knew why this was happening. Of course, he wanted him dead. Legolas started to fight the two Orcs and it was easy. He had fought so many Orcs in his life before.

He kicked the first Orc in his stomach and he cut off the head of the second one with his sword. He kicked the first one again and stabbed his sword in the stomach of the second Orc.

Legolas looked at Bolg again. He looked furious. This was not good, this was not good at all. Bolg started to growl and he said something in that language again. First Legolas thought he was going to send more Orcs for him, but when nothing happened Legolas swung his sword in the direction of Bolg's head, but Bolg hit his sword with a powerful force and Legolas stepped back.

He was much more dangerous than he thought. He swung his sword at him again, but Bolg avoided it. He stabbed his sword in his arm, but that didn't kill him.  
He dropped down his weapons and grabbed both of Legolas' arms. What was he going to do? He lifted him in the air and threw him down on the ground in the corner of a house. There he started kicking him. He kicked him in his side, in his stomach, in his chest, everywhere. And it hurt.

He kicked him in his stomach 5 times or even more. Legolas felt so sick, he tried to breathe normally, but he couldn't. And then he vomited. He was so sick and he wanted it all to stop.

But Legolas didn't give up. "Feeling a little sick, elfling?" Bolg laughed. But when his foot was on his chest again, Legolas grabbed his foot with both of his hands and twisted it around, causing Bolg to fall on the ground. Legolas quickly stood up and ran towards his weapons which where a few meters away from him.

"Do you really think you can win this, elf?" Bolg asked with an evil smile. Legolas said nothing but swung his sword at him. He kicked him in his stomach and his chest. Then he pushed him against a wooden pole. He started hitting his head against it and it gave Legolas a feeling that he was winning.

But then Bolg suddenly turned around and grabbed Legolas. He wrapped both of his arms around him and tried to choke him. He grabbed his sword and threw it far away on the ground.

Legolas tried to free himself, but he knew he wasn't able to do that. He felt one of his ribs cracking. And then another one cracked. He could feel he wasn't getting enough air. He couldn't breathe, but he had to free himself. Legolas tried to pull away his arms, but he was too strong. He was much too strong for him.

Suddenly Legolas got an idea. His head was against Bolg's head and with his head he knocked his own head. Confused Bolg let go of him. Legolas sprinted towards his weapons, but Bolg was faster and pinned him to the ground.

He was pushing his arms against the ground and again he couldn't escape. Legolas tried to push him away, but he was much too strong. Legolas felt his hot breath close to his face. Legolas turned his face away, but Bolg hit him in his face with his fist.

"Get off!" Legolas snapped angrily, still trying to push him away. But Bolg didn't listen to him. Of course he didn't listen. Bolg hit his jaw, causing it to bleed also.

Bolg pushed his hands against his throat, trying to choke him again. Legolas felt blood dripping out of his nose, on his chin.

Again Legolas couldn't breathe. But then Bolg stood up. And again he made a gesture. Four more Orcs approached him and Legolas started to fight again.

Legolas really had to focus on those four Orcs first. After they were killed, he looked at Bolg again. Bolg was still very close.

He was pointing his club at Legolas. Legolas sat on the ground, breathing fast. He knew what Bolg was going to do. He closed his eyes, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

He waited. It took a moment before it happened. But when it happened, Legolas could not stop himself from crying out in pain. He screamed as the club hit his shoulder.

In shock he looked at his shoulder. Because of the force it was dislocated, the spikes on the club made it bleed heavily. The bone was also probably broken.  
He lay on the ground now. Blood was everywhere on his face, maybe his jaw and nose were broken. He didn't want to think of his shoulder. Tears filled his eyes. He wished Tauriel was here.

He lay still, trying to breathe slower.

But he couldn't. He stood up and leaned against the wall of one of the houses and felt his nose. It was bleeding.

Now he couldn't take it any longer and slowly fell down on the ground.

"Where are you going?" Bofur asked. "I'm going out for a walk, I need to think," Tauriel said as she started walking outside. It was still dark outside. She thought of Legolas. Why had she acted so stupid? Maybe it would have been better if she went with him.

She had never been to Lake town before so she decided to make a short walk. Lake town was better than she had thought before she came here. And she thought of Legolas again. They had always been so good friends. But not anymore. She had a feeling that their friendship was different now. It was not a friendship of two best friends anymore. Now it was a friendship of a Captain of the Guard and a Prince. Nothing more.

Suddenly she saw something lying on the ground.

"Legolas!" Tauriel shouted in shock and ran towards him. She knelt down beside him and felt his forehead.

"You're burning!" She said in shock. "What happened to you?" "B-Bolg," Legolas whispered and closed his eyes.

"No, Legolas!" Tauriel cried. "Don't close your eyes! Stay awake!"

Legolas tried to stay awake, but that was difficult. Tauriel walked away and returned with a cloth. She knelt down again and carefully wiped away the blood from Legolas' nose, mouth and chin.

"You're bleeding a lot," she said after she was done with the blood. "Where else are you hurt?"

"M-My shoulder," Legolas said. Tauriel gasped in horror as she saw his shoulder. "What...?"

"He had a c-club," Legolas said, he didn't even dare to look at his shoulder.

"I need to get you back to the house," Tauriel said. Legolas slowly shook his head. "No, just leave me here," he said.

"Legolas, please, mellon nin," she said. "Can you stand?" Legolas nodded weakly and stood up, leaning on Tauriel.

"Come on, mellon nin," she said. "It's not far. Just try to stay awake, alright?"

Legolas gave no response but listened to her. "Can you walk?" Tauriel asked him. Legolas nodded and together they started walking into the direction of Bard's house.

A few minutes later, which seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the house.

"I need help," Tauriel said as soon as she came inside. "The elf?" Fili asked. She nodded and walked towards a bed. "Come on, Las," she said. "Just sit down here, alright?"

Legolas quietly sat down and shivered.

"I need to see how bad your shoulder is damaged," Tauriel said. She carefully pulled of his tunic, causing Legolas to cry out in pain.

"Don't worry, mellon nin." Tauriel said as she studied his shoulder. "It's also dislocated," she said. "I know!" Legolas said. "Just do it."

Tauriel hesitated. She didn't want to hurt Legolas more. But she had to. "One, two..."

Legolas cried out in pain, tears were on his cheeks now. He started breathing faster. "Calm down, Las," Tauriel whispered and wiped away his tears.  
"Hurts," was the only thing Legolas could say. "I know," Tauriel said. Legolas closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Tauriel looked at his shoulder again. She could see something black. Black. It was poison!

**So, what do you think? Is it good or not? Poor Legolas, he always gets injured. Do you think he'll be better or not?**


	13. Chapter 13: Busy in Laketown

**Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter *smiles***

**Well, I don't have many things to tell right now. So... Well, just enjoy the next chapter!**

It was night. And Tauriel was very busy. She had not only Kili to take care for, but Legolas as well. And Legolas was not feeling very good. When she found out that Legolas was poisoned, she had started worrying. And she couldn't stop worrying about her friend.

She knew she wasn't a good skilled healer, but she could certainly see that this was poison. But she didn't have time to take Legolas to a healer in Mirkwood. And Lake town didn't have any good healers either.

She could take Legolas to Mirkwood to let him heal, but what would happen to Kili? She couldn't just leave him here. She would have to take him with her, but then Kili would return to Mirkwood and if Thranduil found out… No, she didn't want to think of it. So, the only thing she could do now, was waiting for Legolas and Kili to heal.

She looked at Legolas again. He was asleep now. He probably had some other injuries, but she decided to wait for him to wake up.

Legolas was lying on a bed now. She sat down beside him on a chair. "Is he going to be ok?" Kili asked.

Tauriel looked up, confused. "Your friend," Kili looked at Legolas. Tauriel shook her head. "I don't know," she said sadly. "He's poisoned."

"Just like me," Kili said. "Not just like you," Tauriel said. "This poison is different. I haven't seen it before."

It was silence for a moment. "You really love him, don't you?" Kíli asked for a moment. Tauriel looked at him. "Legolas?" she asked. "Well, I don't call it 'love'."

"What do you call it then?' Kili asked. "I don't know," Tauriel said. "It's just... He's been my best friend for years. Even the king told me he has grown very fond of me."

"Legolas has grown very fond of you," Tauriel heard Thranduil saying. "Do not give him hope, when there is none."

"But you do love him, don't you?"

Tauriel nodded. "I do love him, Kili," she said. "But I won't ever be able to love him. It's not allowed. Not when I'm just a lowly Silvan elf and he's the prince."

Kili didn't know what to say and at the same time Legolas woke up. "Legolas!" Tauriel said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Legolas said. Tauriel hesitated. Should she tell him about the poison?

"Legolas, how do you really feel?" she immediately asked. "I'm fine," Legolas said and suddenly started to cough.

He covered his mouth with his hand, but when he removed his hand it was covered with blood.

"Legolas," Tauriel gasped as Legolas wiped away the blood in shock. "Is this what you call 'fine'? Just tell me how you really feel."

"Sick," Legolas responded. "But it's not too bad." But when Legolas vomited, she started even to worry more.

"Here," she handed him a glass of water. Legolas shook his head, he was deadly pale now.

"Legolas, your shoulder wound," she said. "I think it's poisoned."

"What?" Legolas asked in shock. "That club, I think it had poison on it."

Legolas looked at here. "And that's probably why you are feeling so sick," Tauriel said. "But I think it's only normal Orc poison. Although, I hope so."

Legolas swallowed. "You need to eat something," Tauriel said. "No thanks," Legolas said. "I'm not hungry, how is the Dwarf?"

"The Dwarf has a name," Kili said, looking at Legolas. Legolas gave no response and tried to sit up. "Your lung is probably punctured," Tauriel said. "That's why you coughed blood. But how? Is one of your ribs broken?"

Legolas nodded. "Well, during the fight I heard something cracking."

Tauriel sighed. She knew this was going to be a long night. "Just try to sleep some more," she said. But Legolas shook his head. "I'm not tired."

"I don't care," Tauriel said. "Just try to." She turned towards Kíli. "Have you already tried to use athelas to him?" Legolas asked.

"Legolas, please," Tauriel said not turning around. "Just try to sleep, you need it."

"Fine," Legolas said and closed his eyes, but couldn't sleep. "Tauriel?" Legolas asked. "Yes?"

"I'm glad you're here," he said. "I would never leave you alone, Legolas," Tauriel sat down next to him. "I promise you that."

Legolas shivered. "You're cold?" she asked. Legolas nodded. "It feels like I'm freezing."

Tauriel felt his forehead. "You're burning!" she exclaimed. "You have a very high fever."

Legolas said nothing, just looked at her. "Just go to Kili," he said as he heard Kili crying out again. "He needs your help more than me."

"I'm getting sick of it!" Tauriel said frustrated. "It's so stupid that I can't help both of you at the same time!"

Legolas tried to move, but he accidentally moved his injured shoulder. "I still need to put some athelas on it," Tauriel said as she grabbed some athelas from Bofur.

She gestured to the dwarfs. "I need you to hold him down," she said. Legolas looked in shock at the dwarfs. What was Tauriel going to do?

Óin and Bofur pinned both of his legs to the bed and held them. Fili stood next to him and pushed on his uninjured arm.

"I'm so sorry, Legolas," Tauriel whispered. "But this is going to hurt." "No!" Legolas suddenly said. "I'm sure I can do this without athelas. Please, Tauriel," he begged.

Tauriel brought her hand towards Legolas' shoulder. But as soon as she touched the wound, Legolas started to struggle. He started to fight Óin, Bofur and Fili. "Hold him!" Tauriel said urgently and held the athelas against the wound.

Fili pushed on Legolas' arm again. Legolas tried to move away from the athelas, but it didn't work. Accidentally he moved his injured shoulder. He cried out in pain. "Legolas, don't!" Tauriel shouted in shock. "Please, you're only hurting yourself!"

Legolas couldn't stop crying out in pain as Tauriel continued with the athelas. As soon as she was done, Legolas' face was even paler than it already was.

"Legolas," Tauriel whispered. Legolas had tears in his eyes because of the pain. "Don't give up now."

Tears rolled down Legolas' face. Tauriel carefully wiped them away. "Just try to get some sleep," Tauriel whispered. "You'll feel better when you wake up, I'm sure about that."

"T-Thank you," Legolas whispered already closing his eyes. "You're welcome, mellon nin," Tauriel whispered back. "Always."

When Legolas woke up, he first didn't know where he was. Until he looked around. Now he remembered. He was in Laketown. He looked at his arm, which was in a sling. "Tauriel?" Legolas asked weakly.

"You're awake," Tauriel said with a smile and walked towards him. Through the window Legolas could see it was dark outside. "Is it still the same night?" Legolas asked her, not knowing how long he had slept.

"It's the same night," Tauriel told him. She looked back at Kili. "How is he?" Legolas asked her. He didn't know why, but since he arrived here, the Dwarf didn't seem so bad. Kili was actually not the worst Dwarf he had seen in his life.

Tauriel looked at him. "How is your shoulder?" she asked. "Does it already feel better?"

Legolas shook his head and tried not to show her how much pain he had. "It hurts more than yesterday, but it's ok, you don't have to worry

Tauriel sighed. "Of course I need to worry about you!" She looked at Kili again. "I can't save him here," she said.

"Why not?" Legolas didn't understand. Tauriel was actually a quite good healer. In many battles she had tended to his wounds. "I know you're a good healer, you've helped me many times."

"I'm not good enough," Tauriel said. "Kili's wound is getting worse every day. I fear for his life. I fear might die if he doesn't go to a skilled healer."  
It was silence for a moment until Legolas realized what she was saying.

"You mean to go back to Mirkwood?" Legolas asked her. Tauriel nodded. "Legolas, I have no other choice," she said. "I just need to save him. And you need a better healer as well."

"I understand," Legolas said. "But how would you want to do that? I mean, getting me back to Mirkwood is not the biggest problem. But you can't expect Kili to come to Mirkwood."

"I know, that's why I'm afraid to go back," Tauriel said. "Your father, he doesn't want this, I'm sure about that. "

"Then heal him here and don't go back to Mirkwood," Legolas said. Actually he was still hoping that Kili would stay here. He didn't want him to die, but he also didn't want him to be with Tauriel.

"You know I can't do that!" Tauriel said. She sighed. "I'll just wait a little longer and if he doesn't feel better then, I have no other choice."

Legolas nodded. "Look, you know I still don't really like Dwarves, but if you want to go back to Mirkwood, I won't try to stop you," he said. "If you want me to I can help you."

Tauriel nodded with a smile. "Thank you mellon nin," she said. "You need to eat something."

"No, thank you," Legolas said. "I'm not really hungry."

"But you need to eat something," she said. "You need your strength if we go back to Mirkwood."

"I'm fine, really," Legolas said. It was silence. "Have you slept tonight?" he added. Tauriel shook her head. "I have no reason to sleep," she said. "I need to take care of both of you."

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Legolas asked. "Kili won't wake up now. You just need some sleep."

"Legolas, you know I can't," Tauriel said. "And besides, I'm too worried about you and Kili. Do you want some water?"

Legolas nodded when he realised how thirsty he felt. He drank a little and lay back again. "Is my brother going to be alright?" Fili suddenly asked.

Tauriel shrugged. "I can't say that for now," she responded. "If your brother isn't feeling better soon, I'll take him to Mirkwood."

"Why?" Bofur asked. "The Mirkwood people won't accept him!"

"I know," Tauriel said. "So that's why I hope he feels better soon. But I have no other choice. I'm not a skilled healer. He needs help, and I can't save him now. In Mirkwood there are much more skilled healers then I am."

It was silence for a moment. "How can you say you're not a skilled healer?" Fili asked. "Look at my brother! He's already feeling much better than before. And look at your friend, you've healed him too!"

"Legolas is still poisoned and so is Kili," Tauriel said. "We can only wait for tomorrow now and hope he feels better then."

Fili sighed and took his brother's hand. "Please, Kili," he whispered. "Please, I don't want you to die."

**Ok, I'm still not sure if I want Kili to have a big role in this story or not. And I'm also not sure if I want Tauriel with Kili or with Legolas. I think with Legolas, but as I said, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I hope you liked it. **


End file.
